Spooky Times in Storybrooke
by MackenzieW
Summary: My entries for Spooky OQ 2019. Three spooky stories taking place in Storybrooke.
1. The Coven

_Prompt #1: quiet lake, witch, ceremony_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Zelena asked, zipping the white dress Regina wore. "You're taking quite the chance."

Regina let out a shaky breath, knowing her sister had a point. There was a lot she could lose before the sun rose but her heart told her she was making the right decision. "You took the same chance and now I have to," she said.

"Okay," her sister replied, stepping back. "You have my support, no matter what happens. But I hope it works out for you the way it did for me."

"Thank you, Zee," Regina said, taking her sister's hands and giving them a squeeze. "I appreciate it."

Zelena smiled before easing Regina into the chair at her vanity. "Let's do your hair. We need to leave soon."

As her sister worked her magic, Regina tried to calm her racing heart. She had taken this step before in one of her relationships and it had ended disastrously, forcing her to leave Boston and flee back to her hometown of Storybrooke with a broken heart. As she tried to mend it with the help of her family, she vowed she would never take that step again. Relationships had come and gone but none were serious enough for her to even consider it.

Until Robin Locksley and his son came to town. With their matching dimples and bright smiles, they wormed their way into her heart. Robin could match her sass with his own, something that intrigued her, but could also be gentle and compassionate. She never felt like he was judging her or thought she was lacking in anyway. Regina could be herself with him and she showed him more of herself than she had shown anyone else.

She also trusted him with her son as much as he trusted her with his. Robin showed a genuine interest in Henry and the two formed a special bond. He was able to help Henry with the things she couldn't, especially as her baby boy slowly became more of a man every day. She knew Robin was the perfect model for him as he discovered what kind of man he wanted to be.

His relationship with Henry also made tonight even riskier. It wouldn't just be her losing everything this time. But Robin had broached the topic of marriage a few months earlier, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. She realized she wanted the same and wanted to marry him. To do that, there was one more important part of her life she had to show him and pray he accepted it the same way he had accepted all the others.

"There we go," Zelena said, affixing a feathery fascinator amongst Regina's dark curls. "You just need your necklace and you are ready to go."

Regina picked up the ruby necklace she had gotten at her initiation after choosing her birth stone as reminder of the power she held. Zelena helped with the clasp and the jewel rested just above Regina's breasts. "You look beautiful," her sister said.

"I feel beautiful," Regina replied. "You think Robin will too?"

"We're talking about the man who thought you were beautiful even when you were lying on the couch sick with the flu," Zelena said in deadpan. "I think it's safe to say he'll think you're beautiful."

Regina nodded, smiling as she remembered how attentive Robin had been while talking care of her and Henry when she got sick. It had been a great help and she was certain she got better faster since she didn't have to worry about her son, knowing he was in good hands. Perhaps that was the moment she knew she wanted to marry him, even if she hadn't admitted to herself.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for us. Let's head downstairs," her sister said, taking her hand. Together, they left Regina's room and headed down to her living room.

Henry met her at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. "Why can't I come?"

"I told you," she said, slightly exasperated. "This ceremony is not meant for children. I don't want you to be scared."

"But I want to be there to support you, just in case Robin decides not to do it," he replied, though she could sense a little hesitancy now that she had revealed the ceremony could be scary.

Touched, she hugged him. "Thank you, Henry, but I'll have your aunt and uncle as well as everyone else there to support me if he decides not to do it."

He hugged her back tightly. "I believe he will do it, Mom. He loves us and will do anything for us."

"I know," she replied softly. "I believe he will do it too."

She pulled back and cupped his chin. "Now, you be a good boy for your grandfather while we're gone. And help him with your cousin, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," he said.

Letting him go, Regina approached the living room. Zelena and her husband Hades said goodnight to their young daughter, Poppy, as her grandfather looked on. Henry Sr. looked up as she approached, giving her a soft smile. "I'm sure everything will go well tonight," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied. She then hesitated before asking: "Giving what happened between you and Mother, do you ever regret it?"

He shook his head. "Not for a single second. It got me you and Zelena and now Henry and Poppy. And I hope it also adds Roland to my little brood of grandchildren."

"Me too," she said, hugging him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"It's time to go, Regina," Zelena said, handing her daughter to Henry Sr. "You be good for your grandfather."

Poppy nodded. "I will, Mama. Good luck, Auntie Regina."

Regina kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Mom," Henry said, hugging her. She kissed the top of his head before following her sister and brother-in-law out to the car. In only a couple hours, she would either be happier than she ever been or nursing another broken heart.

* * *

The crescent moon hung over head as everyone gathered on the shores of Storybrooke's lake. A bonfire illuminated the night, its flames climbing up as smoke curled to the sky. People dressed in white milled around it, waiting for the ceremony.

Regina watched the dirt road that led to the lake, waiting for the car with Robin to arrive. Zelena stood next to her as did Anastasia, whose husband Will was bringing him to the lake. "I'm sure they're almost here," she assured Regina.

"What if he decided not to come?" Regina asked, voicing her concerns. "What if this all too weird for him?"

"He's going to come. He'll do anything for you," Zelena said as headlights were spotted on the road.

Anastasia took Regina's hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's Will's car."

Together, they watched as it pulled up. Relief filled Regina when she saw Robin in the backseat, a confused look on his face. He smiled when he saw her and she took a deep breath as Zelena patted her hand. "You can do this."

Will got out of the car and approached her. "He's pretty confused but Robin's my friend. He's probably the most openminded person I know. And I think he'll be okay with this."

"Okay enough to join us?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "Especially if it means he gets to be with you."

She took some reassurance from him, knowing Will was probably Robin's best friend in Storybrooke. Nodding, she opened the backdoor and slid into the back seat with her fiancé. Turning to him, she gave him a shaky smile. "Hi."

"Hello," he said, reaching out to toy with one of her curls. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Her cheeks turned red as she smoothed out her full skirt. "I know white isn't really my color…"

Robin shook his head. "You look good in any color. Though I'm not sure why we're all wearing white. What's going on? Is that a bonfire?"

"Yes," she answered, taking his hand. "There's something I need to tell you and I need you to listen. It's going to be hard to believe but I need you to try. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, growing serious. He shifted closer to her. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. "I'm a witch."

He blinked a few times, looking a bit stunned. "Okay…"

"We're all witches," she continued. "Almost everybody in town, I mean. We're all part of the same coven. We practice light magic and work to keep the dark forces in this world from taking over and ruining everything."

"Okay," he repeated. He then took a deep breath before running his hand through his hair. "Wow."

She nodded, feeling bad she had to blindside him but the rules were very clear. "I know it's a lot and I'm sorry."

He shook his head, taking her hand. "Don't apologize for being who you are or for telling me the truth. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me earlier."

A lump formed in Regina's throat as her heart skipped a beat. Even when he was still processing what she had told him, he still thought only of her and her feelings. She really hoped she didn't lose him after that night.

"It wasn't you," she told him, swallowing past the lump. "It's the rules of being a witch. We cannot let outsiders know of our true nature."

"But you're telling me now," he stated, sounding confused. "Aren't I an outsider?"

She nodded. "For now. Witches aren't born, they are made. People choose to become witches."

"And you're asking me to make that choice," he said, starting to catch on.

"Yes," she replied. "And I know it's a big decision and I wish I could give you more time to make it but…"

"The rules say otherwise?" he asked. She nodded and he took a deep breath. "So what happens if I decide not to?"

Her heart broke at that question and she answered: "We would give you a potion that would erase all of this from your mind."

"So I would forget tonight and we would continue on our relationship as it was before, yeah?" he asked.

She shook her head, trying not to cry. "You would forget me. And I wouldn't be able to have a relationship with you afterwards."

"But you have friendships with people who aren't witches, right?" he asked.

"Not many but yes," she replied. "But this is different. We haven't been able to remove a fatal aspect of the forgetting potion…"

He blanched. "You mean…?"

"Unfortunately, if I spend any prolonged time around you, you could die," she replied. "The last time this happened, I moved back to Storybrooke from Boston to keep him safe."

Robin sank down in his seat, eyes closed. "So, to marry you, I would have to become a witch. If I choose not to, I lose you and Henry completely."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she turned away from him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you get so close. I shouldn't have put you in this position."

"You may be a witch but I'm pretty sure you didn't cast some spell on me," he said, moving closer to her. He reached out and took her hand. "I've been a very willing participant in our relationship."

"But you didn't go into this with your eyes completely open," she pointed out, looking at him again. His face, though, was blurred by her tears.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, brushing away her tears with his thumb. She saw him smiling softly. "I went into this with my eyes opened wide enough. Do not feel guilty."

Unable to help herself, she pitched forward into his arms. He held her close as she gripped his shirt. "I love you, Robin, but I understand if you don't want to be a witch. It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," he replied, kissing her head. "Because even if you wipe my memory, my heart will always miss you."

She pulled back, frowning. "What are you saying?"

"I'm going to become a witch," he replied.

Relief and disbelief filled her as she studied him. There was no deception in his eyes, only love. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will do anything for you, Regina. You're my future."

"You're mine," she replied, overjoyed. It was dampened a bit as she thought of the ceremony to still come. "Just a warning, becoming a witch is painful and there's a chance of death. A smaller one than in the past, but still there."

"And you say you practice light magic?" he asked, half-joking and half-panicked.

She tried to smile but feared it looked more like a grimace. "No one has died in our ceremony since long before I was even born but we do have to warn everyone. Unfortunately, we can't do much about the pain except take care of you afterwards."

"Well, that certainly sounds appealing," he said, nuzzling her. "I get to be pampered by you."

"Absolutely," she promised. She took his hand. "You ready?"

He nodded, opening his car door. "Wait right there and I'll help you out. That skirt is beautiful but it looks cumbersome."

She laughed, playing with it. "It is, but I love dressing up for these gatherings."

"I'm not complaining," he replied, winking. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door. Robin held out his hand. "Milady."

Regina too his hand and he helped her out of the car. She smoothed out her skirts as she laced her fingers with his. Zelena, Hades, Anastasia and Will stood there, watching them. "Well?" Will asked.

"He said yes," Regina said. "He'll become one of us."

"You weren't kidding when you said almost the entire town was in this coven," Robin said, looking around with wide eyes at all the familiar faces.

Everyone chuckled as Granny emerged from group. She approached him, taking his hands. "We're all very glad to fully welcome you into our community. One of us probably would've invited you if you hadn't fallen in love with our Regina."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, smiling softly at Regina. "But I'm glad I fell in love with her."

"Me too," she replied.

Granny led Robin away from Regina and toward the lake. "We don't have much time. We can all talk after the ceremony is over."

He glanced back over his shoulder at Regina, giving her a wink. She gave him a reassuring smile as Zelena took her hand. "We got a little worried there for a few minutes," her sister admitted.

"I did too," Regina replied. "But he's going to do it. He's becoming a witch to be with me."

"He's going to be a great addition to our coven. Robin's got a heart of gold and a defined sense of justice and honor," Will said, moving toward the lake with them. "And with Regina as his teacher, he'll be a formidable force against our foes."

She smirked as she nudged Will. "Was that a compliment, Scarlett?"

He shrugged. "Just a fact. You're probably the best witch out of all of us."

Everyone gathered on the shore of the lake, different people tossing ingredients into the water. Granny handed a knife and vial to her granddaughter, Ruby. "You know what to do," she told her.

Robin watched it with a concerned look on his face. "What is she doing?"

"Gathering the final ingredient for the potion to help you become a witch," Granny explained. "A drop of blood from everyone in our coven."

"Don't worry, mate, it doesn't hurt," Will assured him, letting Ruby prick his finger. He dropped some blood into the vial, mixing with the others. Regina did the same, giving Robin a soft smile.

As Ruby continued to gather blood, Granny picked up an ancient tome. She held it out. "Place your left hand on the book and raise your right hand," she instructed Robin.

He did so and she continued: "Is it your intention, Robin Richard Michael Locksley, to join our coven and become a witch?"

"It is," he replied.

"Do you promise to abide by all our rules and only use your magic for good?" she asked.

"I do," he answered.

"And do you promise to fight the dark forces who threaten the balance in this world and wish to cause harm?" Granny asked.

A steely look came to Robin's eyes as he nodded. "I do," he said with conviction.

"Do you promise to keep the existence of witches a secret to those not in this coven, protecting us so we can continue our work?" Granny asked.

He hesitated. "What about my son?"

Everyone chuckled and she assured him: "You can tell Roland. It's okay."

"Good," he said. "Then I do."

She pulled the book away, motioning for Ruby to step up. "Then we need a drop of your blood to complete the potion."

He held out his finger and Regina watched as Ruby pricked it. After he added a drop of his blood, Granny motioned for her to step forward. "You need to do the next part. He's technically your recruit," she said.

"I know," Regina replied softly. She approached Robin, looking up at him. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he replied.

She took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't run away after what she told him. "Remember how I said this was going to be painful?"

"I'm guessing you weren't talking about this?" he asked, holding up his pricked finger.

"Right," she said, unbuttoning his shirt. "I need to remove your heart."

Panic filled his eyes and he blanched. "You said death was only a small chance."

"It is," she reassured him. "Magic will keep you alive. But you will feel it when we dip your heart into the potion and its magic seeps into it."

She paused before saying: "You can always say no. It's okay."

He shook his head, growing more resolute. "I'm going to go through with this. As I said, I trust you."

"Then I'm going to apologize for the pain," she said. "Take a deep breath."

Robin did as she said and she plunged her hand into his chest. He gasped, panting slightly. She gently gripped his soft, beating heart and pulled it out. It glowed red in her hands, still beating regularly.

"It's very strange to see your own heart," Robin said, wheezing slightly. His gaze was fixed on his heart.

"Don't worry, it'll be back where it belongs soon enough," Will assured him, patting his chest as he stood next to Robin. Killian Jones stepped up to his other side, ready for the next part of the ceremony.

"Put the blood into the water, Ruby," Granny instructed her granddaughter. Ruby did as she was told, the red liquid mixing with the dark water. It began to swirl and bubble as the water glowed from underneath, slowly changing the color from a murky greenish-brown to a vibrant blue.

Granny placed her hand on Regina's back. "Head in now. Emma, you've got that stopwatch?"

"Right here," Emma said, holding up her stopwatch. "Non-magical tool that makes the spell much less dangerous."

"Well, that's reassuring," Robin said.

"This won't be," Granny replied, nodding at Will and Killian. "You best hold him now."

Both men grabbed his arms, holding onto him as he looked between them. "What's going on?"

"This is for your safety," Will told him.

Killian nodded. "It's going to hurt like hell but it will be over before you know it."

"Go on," Granny urged Regina gently. "He'll be fine."

Cradling Robin's heart in one hand, she lifted her skirts and stepped out of her shoes. She waded into the lake, her skirt floating on top of the water as she moved further in. Once she was up to her knees, she turned to face the shore again. Robin stood there, watching her as Will and Killian continued to hold his arms.

Raising his heart to her lips, she pressed a kiss to it before plunging it into the enchanted water. His cry of pain was carried on the night breeze, hurting her own heart. Tears filled her eyes as his knees gave out and he start to crumple to the ground. Will and Killian stopped him, slowly lowering him until he was on his knees. The color drained from his face as he seemed to struggle for air.

Part of her was tempted to take his heart out and bring it back to him. She resisted that urge, though, knowing that she needed to keep his heart submerged long enough for the potion to soak into it. Once she returned it to his chest, the potion would spread throughout his veins and imbue him with magic.

She had to be careful, though, which was why Emma was timing everything. If she left it in even a second longer than necessary, the potion would weaken his heart and could ultimately kill him. Killing him would be even worse than watching him writhe in pain on the shore.

"Ten seconds!" Emma called out. Regina started to do a mental countdown as her friend started calling them out. "Five. Four. Three. Two."

"ONE!" Regina yelled pulling the heart back out of the water. It glowed the same vibrant blue as the water, the magic shimmering in the moonlight. She needed to get it into Robin's chest quickly or else the magic would fade. They would not be able to repeat the ceremony.

She waded back to shore and dropped to her knees in front of Robin. "It's almost over," she promised him. "I need to put your heart back in."

He took a deep breath before rising to his knees. Will and Killian continued to support him and Killian pulled his shirt aside so she had better access to his chest. She shoved his heart back inside him, feeling it snap back into place. Regina gently removed her hand before resting it on his chest. "Better?"

"A bit," he gasped, closing his eyes. She reached up, stroking his cheek. "I hope to never go through that again."

"You won't," she promised. "It's all over."

Victor Whale approached them, kneeling next to Robin with his stethoscope in hand. "Let me check you over and then I can give you a sedative. You can sleep off the rest."

"That sounds like a good plan," Robin agreed. Killian backed away as Regina took over supporting Robin with Will. She rubbed his back as Whale looked him over, praying he didn't experience any side effects.

Whale took his stethoscope off again, pulling out syringe. He plunged it into Robin's arm, saying: "Everything sounds good. I'm giving you the sedative and then I think you should sleep at Regina's so she, Zelena, Hades and Henry can watch over you. Four trained witches in one house gives you pretty good odds on the very slim chance you experience anything."

Robin nodded, leaning closer to Regina. "That sounds good. But what about Roland?"

"I can call John to have him drop Roland off with us," she assured him. "He's been waiting for our call."

"He a witch too?" he asked, voice growing fainter as the sedative started to take effect.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "He became one a couple months ago. You two can take lessons together."

"Sounds good," he replied.

Granny clapped her hands. "Okay, let's help him into Regina's car and then we can all head home ourselves. We can have a proper party to welcome Robin later."

Everyone began to head back to their cars as Will, Killian and Hades hoisted Robin up. Whale then joined them and together they got him to Regina's car. She slid into the back seat with him, holding him as Hades and Zelena took the front. As they drove away from the lake, Robin reached up and gently gripped her shoulder. "You are definitely worth the pain," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat and she chuckled. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you. Rest now, my love. I've got you."

Robin's arm slid down her arm and his body relaxed as he finally fell asleep. She hummed softly to him like she used to do with Henry, hoping he felt much better in the morning.

* * *

She awoke to feather-light kisses along her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she glanced over her shoulder to see Robin awake. He grinned at her, his eyes clear and bright. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said, rolling over. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating steadily. "How do you feel?"

"Better," he assured her. "I'm fine, just like you said."

Regina nodded, moving closer to him. "I still worry. We've made improvements to make it safer but there's always the chance something will go wrong."

He kissed her forehead. "So, what happens next?"

"Well, I think we should get some breakfast into you," she replied, tracing patterns on his chest. "Then we should probably talk with Roland. After that, it's up to you."

"All of that sounds good," he said. "How soon can I have my first lesson?"

She laughed. "We can have one today."

He nodded. "Good. I want to control my new magic so I can help you fight evil. But most of all, I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too," she told him.

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure," he said, laying on his back. Laughing, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She knew he was right and she couldn't wait to see where the future took them.


	2. Resurrection

**A/N: Spooky OQ may be over but I still want to finish this. This one uses: Cemetery, Victim, a full moon**

* * *

Regina parked her car by the entrance to the cemetery. Picking up the flowers on her front seat, she stepped out into the cold autumn day. She walked through the rows of graves—many of them empty as they belonged to people who remained behind in the Enchanted Forest—until she reached the one she was looking for. Her eyes teared up as she stared at the tombstone she had painstakingly and lovingly designed for Robin, placing the flowers atop it.

"Hello, Robin," she said, feeling foolish. Hades said his soul was destroyed, so there was nothing left to hear her. It did make her feel better though and so Archie encouraged her to do so to help with her grief.

Playing with her scarf, she continued: "It's almost Halloween. I know you enjoyed it last year—I'm not sure who had more fun trick or treating, you or Roland. He's going as you this year. Zelena and I are dressing Robin up as a pumpkin. She wanted to dress her up as a witch but I think a pumpkin will be cuter. And less cumbersome. She can be a witch when she's older.

"Robin is looking more like you every day," she said, choking up. "She looks so beautiful. I wish you were here to see her and to help raise her. I hope I'm doing what you would do."

She rested her hand on his tombstone, letting a few tears slip out. "I miss you so much. I wish I could bring you back but I know I can't. And I can't even take comfort that you're somewhere better. I am so sorry. I should've listened to you in the Underworld. I should've sent you back with Robin, not trusted her to Zelena and Hades. Maybe you would still be here."

Wiping her eyes, she left his grave to head into her vault. Though things had been quiet since the Black Fairy was defeated, a few weird things had been happening as Halloween approached. Emma was getting a lot of complaints of strange noises happening at night and some people have reported seeing weird shadows moving around town. Regina wanted to know what was happening and if they should be concerned. Entering the vault, she grabbed some books and started to read. Hopefully she would find an answer and a way to keep everyone safe.

* * *

It was easy to lose track of time in the vault. There were no windows and the candles were all powered by electricity. Regina didn't know if she had been there for an hour or ten when she finally closed the last book. She had jotted down notes on a pad as she had read, all good leads but no clear answers. She could at least discuss them with Belle and see if her research provided more explanations.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she reached for her phone and was surprised to see so many messages waiting for her. She realized she had accidentally set it in silent mode, meaning no one had been able to reach them because there were no sounds to interrupt her concentration. Her eyes also widened when she saw that it was almost midnight. No wonder she had so many messages—between Henry and Zelena, her family was no doubt worried about her.

She grabbed her bag and headed out of the vault to leave. As she did, she listened to the several voicemails waiting for her. They were all from different people and she had to stop when she reached the upper level, concerned about all their messages.

"Mom, where are you? Belle found something in the library," Henry said. "You should probably hear it."

"Regina, we're all at the library. You should really come hear what Belle found," Snow said in her message.

Zelena's sounded more annoyed. "This isn't funny, Regina. Call one of us or come here right away."

Emma was panicked on her message. "Regina, call me back ASAP. I'm going to try to find you. It's not safe—especially for you."

That made Regina's stomach turn. What was going on that could affect her so much her entire family was worried about her? Her last voicemail was from Belle and she hoped it provided her with some answers.

"Regina, I'm pretty sure I've discovered what's going on," Belle said. "Tonight's full moon is a special one that will reanimate the dead for one night, but only if they died at the hands of another. It gives them a chance to seek vengeance on whoever killed them. We believe that the mysterious sounds and sights have been the spirits awakening. And they are coming for you."

A chill swept through Regina as she realized why everyone was so worried. Even though she believed the cemetery was mostly empty, there was still a chance her victims could be there. They were going to rise and come after her. She had to make a decision—did she stay in the vault or walk through the cemetery surrounding it to get to her car? Would she be able to drive faster than the undead moved?

How fast _were_ the undead?

**BANG! **

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Regina jumped, fumbling to catch her phone before it landed on the stone floor. Her heart pounded in her chest and she heard blood rushing in her ears as she wondered who or what lay on the other side of the door. Was it Emma, come to escort her safely home? Or was it an army of her victims, ready to claim their vengeance against her?

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

She inched closer to the door, hoping to hear anything that could help her figure out her next step. Regina held her breath but she heard nothing. No shouts, no screams, nothing. It was time to make her next move.

Letting out the breath she held, she knew what she had to do. She had never been one to hide from a fight, rather always facing them head on. And she had to do that now, hoping she survived the night. Maybe if she offered them the genuine remorse she felt, they would finally have some peace and leave her alone.

Reaching out, she grasped the handle and pulled the door open. She stepped out onto the top step, looking out at the cemetery. A crowd of people were gathered there, all wearing clothing from the Enchanted Forest, and they glared at her.

"I'm here," she said, opening her arms. "Unarmed and ready to hear you out."

There was some murmuring amongst them before one man stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "Is this some sort of trick?"

She shook her head, approaching him. "No trick."

"Liar," a woman said, coming closer. Hatred filled her eyes. "There's always a trick up the Evil Queen's sleeves."

"I'm no longer the Evil Queen," Regina told her.

Cruel laughter echoed around her. The man standing in front of her laugh scoffed. "You expect us to believe that?"

"No," she replied honestly. "But I hope to show you that."

They all paused, staring at her. "Why?" one woman asked.

"To give you all the peace you deserve," she replied. She then tapped her chest where her heart was. "Holding onto all that anger can't be good for you—even dead."

Another man pushed his way to the front, fire burning in his eyes. "She's trying to save herself. She doesn't care about all of us—she took our lives from us but she is trying to trick us to keep her own. I say we show her the same kindness she showed us."

Everyone in the crowd cheered and Regina took a deep breath. "Fine," she said. "If you want a fight, then we'll fight."

She tried to conjure up a fireball but nothing happened. Regina shook her hand and tried to make one again but still failed. Panic filled her. "What's going on?"

"Your magic is gone for tonight," the man replied, a maniacal look in his eyes. "You are at our mercy."

"Then let me call my son," she asked. "Let me say goodbye to him. Please."

The group paused, everyone looking at each other. One woman said: "Let her say goodbye. It's only right."

"It's a trick," the man replied. "She doesn't have a son! She's just going to call for help."

"And even if she does, we didn't get to say goodbye to our loved ones! Why should she?" another woman shouted.

The man turned back to Regina, smirking. "Well, Your Majesty, prepare to die. Slowly and painfully."

Everyone cheered as something hard hit her head. She stumbled backwards, dazed. Raising her hand to her head, Regina felt something wet and sticky there. Without moving her hand, she knew it was blood.

"Get her!" someone yelled. Regina felt something hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She dropped to her knees, coughing.

"This is almost too easy," the man taunted her, standing over her. "Not so tough without your magic, Your Majesty."

Another man stood next to him, sneering at her. "This is almost too easy."

"But it is still our victory," the woman replied, raising her knife. "Enjoy hell, Your Majesty."

Regina braced herself, waiting for the pain of the knife piercing her. She heard a whistle in the air before the woman cursed. Tension filled the air as she heard the leader shout: "Who the hell is that?"

"Step away from the queen," said a voice she thought she would never hear again. Regina held her breath, wondering if she was imagining it in her hour of need.

"You," the woman said. "I know you. You're Robin Hood."

"Do you want the honor of killing her? We will gladly yield to you," the leader said.

Regina opened her eyes, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Robin standing in the middle of the crowd. He wore the clothes he favored in Storybrooke and had his bow in hand. She watched as he nocked another arrow, his blue eyes glaring at the people gathered. "I am not here to kill her. I'm here to protect her," he announced.

The crowd gaped at him as he walked through them. He reached her, holding out his hand. "Milady."

"Robin," she breathed, taking his hand. He helped her to her feet as she continued to gape at him. "How is this possible?"

He smiled at her. "The dead can return to their bodies on this night."

"But…But your soul. Hades said…" She trailed off, unable to finish her statement.

"Hades lied," he told her. "My soul is fine and waiting for yours."

Relief and happiness swelled inside her. She hugged him, tears running down her face. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he told her.

"She's enchanted him!" the woman yelled. "We need to kill her to save him!"

Robin pushed her behind him, raising his bow and arrow again. "I assure you I'm not under a spell. You said it yourself—her magic doesn't work tonight. If you want to hurt her, you have to come through me."

The crowd was silent for a moment before one yelled: "There's more of us than them. We can take them easily."

Everyone else cheered and Robin glanced over his shoulder. "Run and hide in your vault. I'll cover you."

"What about you?" she asked.

He gave her a soft smile. "I'm already dead. They can't hurt me. Go."

Though the last thing she wanted to do was leave him, she did as he instructed. She raced back inside her vault as Robin backed toward the door. An idea came to her mind and when he was close enough, she grabbed his jacket, pulling him into the vault with her. She slammed the door shut, locking it.

Robin blinked a few times before frowning. "What did you do that for?"

"I lost you once because you were protecting me," she said, tugging on his jacket's lapels. "I couldn't bear to do so again."

"I told you, Regina, I'm still dead," he replied.

She nodded, sadness filling her at that thought. Regina wished there was some way to keep him with her once the night was over but she knew it was impossible. It meant they couldn't waste the gift they were given.

"If we head further downstairs, they really won't be able to get us if they manage to break that door," she told him. "And I'm sure you remember there's a bedroom down there."

He swallowed. "Regina…"

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Do you really want to spend your one night back fighting off other resurrected dead people?"

"I want to keep you safe," he replied, his voice muffled by her finger.

Her heart hurt at that, thinking of the sacrifice he made to protect her. "You are. You already saved me again. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Regina," he said, gently moving her arm. "And I guess I would rather be in here with you than out there with them."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "That's what I thought. So, shall we get some sleep?"

"Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind," he admitted. "Not if this is my only night with you."

Regina took his hand. "Then let's leave the horde to their feeble attempts to break in while we go have some fun, hmm?"

She led him downstairs, eager to make the most of their night together.

* * *

Ringing woke Regina up. Groggy, she reached over and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Regina! Oh, thank god! We've been worried sick about you!" Mary Margaret practically was shrieking over the phone. "Where are you?"

"The vault," she replied, rolling onto her back as she brushed some hair from her face. She was still tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Mary Margaret gasped. "Didn't you get Belle's message?"

"I did," Regina replied. "And I faced down some very angry victims of mine."

"And you're fine?"

A groan startled Regina. She opened her eyes again as a hand took the phone from her. "She's bloody fine. Please let us go back to sleep," Robin snapped before hanging up the phone.

He let it fall onto the bed before pulling her close to him. "How would she like it if I woke her up and then kept her up with inane questions?"

"Robin?" she asked softly, surprised. She picked up her phone, confirming that it was after sunrise. In fact, she should've been at work fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes, love?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"When…when do you have to go?" she asked, not sure how this all worked. Was he still around because they were in the vaults? If he stepped out into the sun, would he disappear?

He hummed. "I'm pretty sure at dawn. I'll probably just fade away so I'd rather hold you as I do that. When's dawn again?"

"A few hours ago," she told him.

Robin sat up and she turned to look at him. His blue eyes were wide. "Hours? Are you sure?"

She nodded, showing him the time on her phone. "Maybe you don't just fade away at dawn? Maybe you'll go once you leave?"

"I don't know," he said, "but I'm loathed to find out."

"Me too," she admitted, leaning against him. She traced patterns against his bare chest. "I'd rather keep you here forever."

He chuckled, kissing her nose. "That might be a bit difficult. I mean, I'd be a willing prisoner, but I can imagine I'm difficult to take care of."

She knew he was joking with her but she could only shake her head, fondly saying: "You are not difficult at all."

"Thank you," he replied softly, gently brushing her hair back from her shoulders. He cupped her neck, kissing her again. She kissed back, pressing herself against him. If this was going to be their last kiss, she wanted to remember every aspect of it. She wanted to remember how his lips felt, how strong his arms were around her, how warm and solid he felt against her body.

They separated, still holding each other. Sadness filled her. "I don't want this to end but I know it must."

He nodded. "I feel the same. But we can't live our lives in this vault. It wouldn't be fair to either of us or our family."

"I know," she replied. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and started to dress. She glanced over and saw Robin doing the same. Her heart hurt as she realized she wouldn't be able to do this with him every morning or watch him undress at night. It was all she wanted—domesticity and happiness with him—and everything she couldn't have.

It wasn't fair.

Robin shouldered his quiver and picked up his bow, trying to smile for her. "I'm ready to go."

She nodded, trying not to cry. "Let's go."

Neither moved and she knew they did not want to part even though they had to. After a few moments, he stepped toward her. He pressed his hand to her chest. "No matter what happens, I will always be right here."

"I know," she replied, her voice hoarse as she continued to fight her tears. "And I now know we'll be together again one day."

He nodded before saying: "Just don't do anything to hasten that day, okay?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your self-preservation instinct sucks," he told her bluntly.

"Says the man who jumped in front of the Olympian crystal," she reminded him.

"I wasn't thinking about me," he replied. "I was thinking about you."

She held her head high. "And it's usually the same with me. I'm thinking about the people I love."

He sighed, kissing her forehead. "Okay. Just…try to keep yourself alive for as long as possible, please?"

"Okay," she promised softly. She took his hand. "Time to go, I guess."

They headed out into the vault and Robin tensed up, his grip tightening on her hand as he stopped. She frowned, watching as his eyes scanned the room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're not alone," he told her. "I can sense it."

"You're right," a male voice with a slight echo said.

Robin let go of her hand, pulling out an arrow and nocking it in one fluid motion. He raised it, ready to defend her. "Show yourself!"

A man slowly materialized in front of them. He wore a white chiton with bronze medals affixed to keep the material off his arms. A crown of laurels rested amongst his blond locks and his blue eyes studied them. Though he appeared to be a young man, his eyes shone with the wisdom of an old man.

He raised his hands. "Peace, Robin of Locksley. I am Zeus, king of the gods."

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, confused. Hook had spoken about how Zeus was the reason he had come back from the dead. She tried not to hope that he would do the same for Robin and worried that he had come to escort Robin back to the Afterlife.

Zeus smiled. "I am here to right a wrong."

"Which wrong?" Robin asked as Regina's heart beat even faster, excitement and hope coursing through her.

"Your death," Zeus replied. "My brother should not have taken it from you."

Robin held his head high. "I traded it for Regina's. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I'll do whatever to keep her safe."

Zeus nodded. "I know. You are a good man, true and loving with a heart of gold. You give completely of yourself to protect those you love—giving your life to protect your soulmate and then protecting her again last night. And so I am here to reward you."

"How?" Robin asked.

"The same reward I gave Killian," Zeus said, stopping Regina's heart. "Your life."

Robin slowly lowered his bow, his eyes wide. "I'm…not going to be dead anymore?"

"You're already not dead," the god told him, grinning. "Otherwise, you would've disappeared along with the others."

A sob escaped Regina's throat before she clapped her hand over her mouth. Robin pulled her in for a hug, holding her close. He rested his cheek against her head as he said: "Thank you, Zeus. I am so grateful for a second chance."

"You deserve it. I know you will make the most of it," Zeus said. Through her blurred vision, she saw him fade away.

She and Robin held onto each other for a few more minutes before he kissed her forehead. "Shall we go tell everyone the good news?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied, tugging on his jacket as she grinned. "First, I want to take you home and really celebrate."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll get no resistance from me, milady."

Giddy, she took his hand again. "Let's go home."


End file.
